


A Restful Night

by WaveParticleDuality



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelbert Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveParticleDuality/pseuds/WaveParticleDuality
Summary: This is pure cheese.Edelbert week day 1 and 2, the past and white gloves
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Edelbert Week 2020





	A Restful Night

Hubert’s head whipped towards the door when he heard the door click and his shoulders sagged with relief when he glimpsed white hair.

“Hubert? What are you doing working so late? Certainly not on my orders,” said Edelgard with a wry smile. She strode toward his desk dragging her gloved fingers along the edge of the wood and leaned over his shoulder to peer at his mountains of paperwork.

“Just tying up some loose ends as it were,” Hubert replied, looking at her over his shoulder. “Nothing you need worry yourself with.”

“Am I not allowed to worry myself over my most trusted Minister’s wellbeing? You should come to bed.” She placed her gloved hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her own for a chase kiss.

“... I suppose this can wait until tomorrow.” He slowly rose from the desk, knees and back cracking.

Edelgard barely suppressed a giggle. “You’d do well to get up and stretch every so often.” She took his arm and led him through the office door to their quarters.

“Heh. I’ll consider it.” He allowed himself to be led to the dressing screen and moved to begin unbuttoning his vest for the evening. Edelgard leveraged him with a strange stare as she watched his hands intensely. “My lady? What seems to be the matter?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and gently shook her head. “It’s nothing, just… when did you start wearing gloves? I don’t remember you wearing them as a child.” She took his hand and unbuttoned the wrist of the glove, slowly bringing it down his slender fingers. “It is a shame to cover them. Your hands are beautiful.”

“No need to flatter me.” He took one of Edelgard’s hands in turn to return the favor. Unbuttoning the wrist and slowly removing her court gloves, he held her small hand in his own. Faded scars skated along the back of her hand and in her palm. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss at her knuckles. “I started wearing them myself when you returned out of a misplaced sense of solidarity. Now I find I have grown used to them and cannot imagine not wearing them. Do you not like having my hands all to yourself?”

“That is an appealing thought, yes. I’ll have as much of you as you will allow.” She pulled his hand down to her lips and placed a kiss on his ring finger. 

Hubert continued undressing for bed and then deftly undid the buttons down the back of Edelgard’s bodice before unlacing her stays. She heaved a sigh and stretched before going to the armoire to retrieve a nightdress. His eyes lingered on her muscular back and he felt his heart squeeze.  
Hubert made it to bed first and began to doze before feeling the shift of the mattress. He blearily opened his eyes as he felt her press against his side and grasp his hand, toying with his fingers. Placing a kiss on her forehead he began to doze again into a dreamless night’s sleep for the both of them.


End file.
